


Anxiety

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anxiety monster, F/M, Toby Allen, inspired by an artist!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Based on zestydoesthings' (aka Toby Allen) Anxiety monster - this image has really helped me over the past few days with my anxiety and I thought it’d be an interesting story idea. There’s a lot of other amazing drawings for other types of mental illnesses, so check them out if you have the time!Also, so sorry for not being around, guys! I’m trying to dig myself out of my hole so hopefully this isn’t too bad. Please let me know what you think! It really does help to hear from you all <3TW: Lots of anxious thoughts, most of them modelled after my own thoughts.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Anxiety

( _Not my gif, credits to the original creator_!)

Her shoulder was heavy under the weight of such a tiny creature. It wasn’t like he was very heavy to begin with, but he always felt heavier after a long day, especially when he refused to leave.

“ _You ever wonder why they keep you around?_ ” He whispered into her ear, playing with the little clock in his hands. “ _I mean, they’ve got superpowers, what do they need you for?”_

(Y/N) glanced at her phone, the empty screen making her heart sink.

“ _What? Did you really think he’d text you? I mean, this is Captain America we’re talking about_.” He shrugged, hopping over to her other shoulder as she tried to turn away from him. “ _He’s out there saving the world, meanwhile you didn’t even finish your Bachelor’s degree_.”

“It’s hard to finish a degree when an alien ship crashes into your university buildings downtown,” (Y/N) grumbled and under the skull mask, the create smiled. _Finally_. After all day, she was finally acknowledging his presence.

“ _You could’ve changed schools. Could’ve gotten a better job like all your classmates. But here you are, in what’s basically a cubicle. You might be working alongside some of the best people in the world, but you’re just here by association. You probably wouldn’t have even gotten the job if it wasn’t for your dad’s connections to Mr. Stark_.”

(Y/N)’s eyes closed slightly, heavy from the thoughts her Anxiety monster was telling her. She waved her arm at the shoulder, his form dissipating just for a moment. He giggled and it echoed in her ears, as if it was reminder that he’d be back.

“Hey!”

The voice jerked her out of her head, a relieved smile on her face when she saw Nat standing there. 

“We’ve been texting you. You alright?” Nat smiled brightly and moved to come behind the desk, enveloping her in a hug. “We’ve been back for a solid 10 minutes now. I half expected you to be making out with Cap by now,” she teased.

(Y/N)’s cheeks flushed, glancing at her phone. Sometimes when her Anxiety was around, it was like the whole world stopped. She laughed a little to herself as she saw the numerous texts in the group chat, all practically yelling at her to come see them. Nat grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hall and up to the living room, going on and on about how Steve hadn’t stopped pacing because he was worried that (Y/N) was dead or something.

“ _He probably just wants to break up with you. I mean, after a whole 4 months in Paris, he probably found some gorgeous supermodel_ ,” Anxiety whispered again, appearing up on Nat’s shoulder this time so he was facing her.

His words still stung but a little less this time. Steve was home, and for right now, that’s all that mattered.

“(Y/N),” Steve breathed out, his voice stuck in his throat as he saw her. 

“ _Wow she looks awesome huh? Maybe we should’ve gotten changed first_ ,” the creature sang into Steve’s ear, tapping his claws onto the broken clock in his paws. “ _I mean, she’s been by herself for 4 months, always looking absolutely gorgeous. Who wouldn’t ask her out? Who wouldn’t talk to her, flirt with her for every day for 4 months? And the first time you see her, you look like a piece of garbage?_ ” Anxiety laughed, shaking his head. 

Steve winced at the laughter, but it slowly started to fade away as (Y/N) walked closer.

“Hi,” she smiled shyly up at him, the figure of her Anxiety slowly disappearing.

“Hey,” he mumbled. The two hesitated for a moment, as if taking in the face that had been in their dreams over and over again. Steve’s smile grew as he watched the twinkle in her eye, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into his neck, giggling a little as he hugged tighter.

“Babe… hurting…” (Y/N) squeaked, squirming in his arms.

Steve’s cheeks flushed a little as he let go slightly, taking her hands into his. “I missed you,” he admitted nervously.

“I missed you too,” she smiled, brushing some dirt off of his face. “You must want to shower huh?”

“ _Told you_ ,” Steve’s Anxiety whispered again, though it was just a voice now. “ _You’re absolutely filthy, why would she want to see you like this?”_

“Y-Yeah, that’s probably for the best,” Steve nodded slightly, moving to head to his room. He was pleasantly surprised to find her walking alongside him and happily intertwined their fingers together. 

The conversation sparked as if they hadn’t been a part for so long. Soon, (Y/N)’s giggles filled the room and Steve’s charming smile grew, and the two of them slowly sank into their realities, rather than fixating on their thoughts. Somewhere, their monsters were sitting and lying in wait. Never fully disappearing, but they were a lot less powerful when they had each other.


End file.
